SHIKITON WORLD
by Abrory-The-Kijin27
Summary: Naruto kedatangan tamu baru..! siapakah dia...? look at this my first fic /BAD SUMMARY/ WARNING : OC
1. Prologue

Author = Nazario Taufan Abrory

Genre = Adventure, Friendship

Pair = Naruto x OC (other character)

Warning = alur berantakan, typo berjejeran, tanda baca dan huruf kapital nyasar, dan lain lain

≈Chapter Pendahuluan (Prolog)≈

Abrory, seseorang yang selalu berpindah dunia sampai ia merasa cocok dengan dunianya itu.

"Huh, kemana lagi sekarang?" Tanya Abrory entah pada siapa. Saat ini dia sedang berada dalam dimensi perpindahan dunia.

"Aaarrgh." Dia berteriak kesakitan saat dia melewati batas dimensi itu. Tiba – tiba dia jatuh tergeletak di sebuah padang rumput.

"Hei, apa itu barusan" kata sesorang di padang rumput itu. Dia menoleh kesana kemari seperti mencari sesuatu. Tiba-tiba ia menemukan seseorang yang tergeletak di sana.

"Hei, siapa kau?" Tanya anak kecil berambut pirang yang bernama Naruto itu.

"A.. aku Abrory" Kata Abrory dengan jujur.

"Hah, Abrory? Nama yang aneh" Kata Naruto.

Abrory hanya diam dia mencoba menerka-nerka di daerah mana ini. "Eh.. anu. Ini dimana ya...?" Tanya Abrory.

"Hah?.. kau ini manusia dari mana sih? Masa gak tau dimana ini?" Kata Naruto sambil tertawa.

Abrory hanya menunduk kesal. 'Huh, pasti dunia ini akan lebih membosankan lagi nantiya.' Batinnya. "Huh.. baiklah.. siapa namamu?" Tanya Abrory.

"Aku Naruto" Jawab Naruto santai.

"Dimana rumahu?" Tanya Abrory lagi.

"Kepo banget sih.." Kata Naruto santai.

"Hei... aku tak punya rumah di sini tau" kata Abrory setengah kesal.

"Hah.. lalu bagaimana kau bisa hidup sampai sekarang?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kepo banget sih.." Jawab Abrory dengan santai.

"Hei... itu milikku..." Kata Naruto setengah kesal.

"Baiklah... nanti akan ku jelaskan.." Kata Abrory.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

My First fic. Ada yang mau rekomendasiin nama Abrory (soalnya mau diganti)? Yang agak keren gitu. Terus nama Shikiton Bijuu (Bijuu Elemen)-nya. Tulis di...  
R

E

V

I

E

W

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 1 : Jinchuriki?

Author = Abrory The Kijin

Genre = Adventure, Friendship

Pair = Naruto x OC (other character)

Rate = T

Warning = alur berantakan, typo berjejeran, tanda baca dan huruf kapital nyasar, dan lain lain

**.**

**.**

**.**

≈Chapter 01≈

**Jinchuriki? **

Di dunia ini ada sebuah clan bernama clan Suzaki, mereka adalah clan yang mempunyai kemampuan untuk berpindah dimensi, dan setiap berpndah dunia, mereka pasti akan berubah wujud menjadi anak kecil lagi.

Naruto hanya manggut mnggut mendengarkan penjelasan Abrory. "Oh... jadi begitu, tapi kalo benar begitu, kamu seekarang seharusnya sudah umur berapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kurang lebih sekitar 40 tahunan mungkin" terang Abrory.

"Berarti kamu seharusnya sudah menjadi kakek-kakek dong" kata Naruto dengan wajah antusias(?).

Abrory menjadi sweatdrop mendengarnya, tapi dia tidak terlalu peduli tentang hal itu. "Hei Naruto, bisakah kau ceritakan semua hal tentang dunia ini?" tanya Abrory, sebenarnya dia ingin sekali bertanya pada Naruto, tapi pemuda kepala duren itu malah menyuruh menceritakan perihal tentang dirinya.

"Oh... baiklah... ada banyak sebutan untuk dunia ini, namun sebutan yang paling populer skarang adalah dunia Shikiton yang artinya dunia dewa elemen, itu karena di dunia ini banyak orang yang menjadi jinchuriki para bijuu elemen..." kata Naruto panjang kali lebar.

"ohh... kalau begitu apa yang dimaksud dengan jinchuriki dan bijuu elemen itu...?" tanya Abrory lagi.

"jinchuriki adalah orang yang di tubuhnya tersegel bijuu, sementra bijuu adalah siluman yang menguasai suatu elemen tertentu" jelas Naruto.

"Lalu, dimana orang tuamu?" Tanya Abrory samil celingak-celinguk.

"Orang tuaku sudah meninggal" Kata Naruto dengan raut muka biasa saja.

Abrory yang melihat raut muka Naruto itu menjadi heran "kenapa kau tidak sedih sama sekali?" tanya Abrory langsung.

"Mereka sudah meninggal saat aku masih bayi" kata Naruto singkat.

"Lalu?" tanya Abrory memintapenjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Buat apa bersedih, kalau aku saja tidak pernah bertemu mereka" kata Naruto santai.

"Lalu bagaimana kamu hidup sampai sekarang?"

"Aku diasuh oleh-"

"Tadaima.." tiba-tiba ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh suara itu.

"Oh.. okaeri Iruka-sensei" sahut Naruto kkepada suara itu.

Ternyata orang itu adalah Iruka Umino, paman angkat sekaigus snsei Naruto. "Eh.. siapa dia Naruto?" tanya Iruka sambil menunjuk bocah beerambut pirang pucat a.k.a. Abrory.

"Oh.. dia ini Abrory paman.." kata naruto dengan cengiran lima jarinya.

"Oh... jadi kamu Abrory?" kata Iruka basa-basi.

"I..iya paman" kata Abrory sedikit gugup.

"Dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Iruka.

"Aku tidak punya rumah disini paman" kata Abrory singkat.

"Eh..jadi kamu mengembara?" kata Iruka bingung.

"Ti.. tidak paman, saya ini anggota clan Suzaki" kata Abrory singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Oh.. clan yang dapat berpindah dimensi itu ya... wow, sebuah kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan anda Abrory-sama" kata Iruka sok sopan *dijitak Iruka*.

"Eh... paman, tidak usah begitu, pnggil saja saya Abrory... tidak usah formal begitu..." kata Abrory.

"Oh baiklah Abrory,,, jadi kamu mau tinggal disini?" kata Iruka meenawarkan.

"enggak paman... saya cuma mau gantung diri disini..." kata Abrory sambil gantung diri.

Dan selanjutnya...

**END**

*ditimpuk raders*

*ralat yang barusan*

*Oke... ulang dari awal lagi...

"Oh baiklah Abrory,,, jadi kamu mau tinggal disini?" kata Iruka menawarkan.

"Iya paman... " kata Abrory sopan plus santun.

"Oh... baiklah Abrory sekarang berpa umur kamu?" kata Iruka dengan raut muka kayak babi ompong *dibunuh Iruka*.

"Seluruhnya saya umur sekitar 40 tahunan... tapi sekarang disini saya masih umur sekitar 5 tahunan mungkin" kata Abrory dengan pose berpikir ala Sherlock Holmes *ane fansnya :D*

"Wow... baiklah, kamu boleh tinggal disini... kamarmu ada di sebelah kamar ini..." kata Iruka singkat. Abrory hanya terbengong dengan penjelasan Iruka. "Baiklah paman" katanya dengan singkat.

DEG.

Tiba-tiba, Abrory merasa terbakar pada perutnya. "Uaarrgghh..." dia menjerit ksakitan. Iruka dan Naruto yang meelihatnya langsung kaget dan menenangkannya.

~Di alam bawah sadar Abrory~

'Di..dimana ini?' batin Abrory bingung.

"Graaaa.." terdeengar suara auman di salah satu pintu di ruangan itu. Karena penasaran Abrory mendekat.

Setelah sampai di ruangan itu, dia melihat suatu penjara raksasa dengan didalamnya terdapat makhluk seperti elang setngah phoenix.

"Khu... khu... khu... akhirnya kau datang juga" kata makhluk itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Abrory.

"Aku adalah Ikarus, raja api sekaligus raja para bijuu api" kata Ikarus dengan berkata begitu Ikarus merentangkan sayapnya sambil bilang WOW mengobarkan api disayapnya. Ya Ikarus mmang adalah raja para Bijuu api, artinya dia adalah Bijuu api terkuat di dunia.

Namun Abrory sepertinya tidak tertarik dengan semua itu, buktinya dia malah bilang "Eh... ngomong-ngomong disini itu tempat apa ya?" kata Abrory sambil celingak-celinguk gaje.

'Sial... aku dikacangin' umpat Ikarus dalam hati. "Hei bocah kurang ajar...beraninya kau mengacuhkanku..." kata Ikarus menyentak.

"Eh.. eto.. sumimasen" kata Abrory sopan sambil nyengir kucing.

"Jujur juga kau... baru kali ini aku melihat ada manusia yang minta maaf pada bijuu"kata Ikarus.

"E-eh i...iya" kata Abrory agak gugup. "Sebenarnya, disini itu tempat apa sih?" tanya Abrory.

"Disini ini tempat dimana bijuu disegel di dalam tubuhmu" kata Ikarus santai.

"Eh... kapan kau di segel dalam tubuhku?" tnya Abrory bingung.

"Pada saat kamu baru masuk ke dunia ini, kamu anggota klan Suzaki kan? Klan yang bisa berpindah dimensi itu" kata (atau tanya?) Ikarus.

"Ya.. kau benar, tapi aku punya satu pertanyaan untukmu" terng Abrory pada Ikarus.

"apa?" tanya Ikarus.

"Di tempat ini ada toilet nggak" tanya Abrory polos "aku kebelet nih" sambungnyya lagi.

"Hah?" teriak Ikarus kaget. Ikarus cengo, dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya 'nih anak pura-pura polos atau polos beneran sih?'

"Cepetan dong, udah gak tahan nih" teriak Abrory.

"Baiklah, sekrang kamu tutup mata lalu aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke duniamu" katta Ikarus masih dalam mode cengo.

"Baiklah" kata Abrory. Setelah itu dia menutup matanya dam Ikarus mengantarnya kee dunianya disana.

Setelah meembuka matanya dia ada di dalam ruangan, sepertinya sebuah kamar,dan sayup sayup dia mendengar sebuah suara dari pintu, lalu diapunn menguping peembicaraan itu.

"Iya Naruto, mungkin kau benar kalau dia itu adalah jinchuriki, sama sepertimu" kata suara itu, sepertinya itu adalah suara Iruka.

"Ya, persis seperti kejadian pada diriku dulu" kata Naruto pelan.

'Hah? Kejadian apa?' batin Abrory bertanya.

'Kejadian kau pingsan dan bertemu bijuu' sahut Ikarus di dalam sana.

'Hah? Bagaimana bisa?' batin Abrory

'Aku bisa berkomunikasi deganmu leewat telepati' kata Ikarus terdngar santai.

'Bukan itu maksudku, Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi seorang Jinchuuriki?' batinnya ingung

'Karena aku tersegel dalam tubuhmu' kata Ikarus santai.

'Kenapa kau masuk dalam tubuhku?' tanya Abrory bingung.

'Karena takdir' kta Ikarus (lagi-lagi) santai.

"Oke.. baiklah, Jinchuuriki ya" gumam Abrory pelan sambil menyeringai.

**TBC**

Ane mau masukan nih... boleh minta nama OC permpuan gk? Yg agak kereen gitu...  
silakan tulis di...

R

E

V

I

E

W

Special thanks for : , minyak tanah, light repulser, sthefanyy KURAWA dll


End file.
